


Josh Beckett and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Josh Beckett doesn't have a very good night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh Beckett and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Josh Beckett doesn't have a very good night. The Tigers get to him early, and don't let up, press their collective foot down on his throat. He goes six, gives up a ton of runs, and his ERA is now sitting on the healthy side of five.

He and Lopez aren't on the same page, not from the beginning. Lopez calls for the fastball here, and Beckett throws it there. Lopez wants the breaking ball in the dirt, and Beckett leaves it hanging. 

As Beckett watches the ball get past Lopez for a wild pitch, watches Young lumber home, he realizes how much he really misses Varitek.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
